violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ANGRY GRANDPA HATES FARGO
Michael: Today is our first trip in North Dakota. Today, we will go to Fargo. AGP: Like Wells Fargo? Bridget: No! Tina: I heard they got a cool zoo. JC: We should go to the Air Museum! Jacob: I wanna see cowboys! AGP: They only have cowboys in Texas! Bridget: Did you just assume cowboys are only in Texas? AGP: Yes! They only exist in Texas! Michael: That’s weird! At Fargo... Michael: Our first stop is the Red River Zoo. AGP: What the fuck? Where’s the red river? Tina: I don’t think there’s a red river. AGP: Well why the hell do they call it Red River Zoo? Michael: I don’t know. Johnny: Look! They got red pandas! JC: Look! There’s meerkats! Jacob: Look! There’s wolves! Tyler: WOLF GANG!!! Michael: That’s Tyler, The Creator! AGP: Fuck Tyler! His music is shit! Tina: There’s gray wolves. AGP: WOLVES?!?! Tour Guide: They used to roam most of the continental US, but now they only roam the most northern areas. However, they are gonna make a comeback! AGP: You know, I’m better off looking at Tyler, The Bitch! Bridget: Give the zoo a chance! JC: We can go watch a movie! Michael: Sure! They watched Animal Kingdom, a 2010 Australian movie AGP: That was shit! Michael: I thought it was good. Bridget: Me too! JC: Can we go to the air museum now? Tina: Me too! I love planes! Michael: Okay. They travel to the Fargo Air Museum AGP: This is boring. I found Animal Kingdom more entertaining than this shit! Michael: You gotta give it a chance! JC: Look at that fighter jet! AGP: THERE’S A FIGHTER JET IN NORTH DAKOTA?!?! WHAT A MIRACLE!!! Michael: There’s also red panda as, meerkats, and gray wolves in North Dakota! AGP: What are you talking about? We didn’t see any of those! Michael: What?! Bridget: Look! It’s the Challenger from 1986! AGP: Rest In Peace to Michael J. Smith, Dick Scobee, Ronald McNair, Ellison Onizuka, Christa McAuliffe, Gregory Jarvis, and Judith Resnik. If this was a game, I already know that I would come out winner And I'm not bragging, I'ma be in her But this bitch really think that I'm 'bout to buy her dinner My steak good, I got a good cut like Splinter Juicy and hot, such a black bitch temper Now she wanna talk and chop it up like a blender But I don't give a fuck and or even listen like Schindler She's cute but her forehead's big Got stretch marks like she got four kids Her legs can't close like the four door hinge Bronco That O.J. killed the white whores with A wealthy white girl without the facelift Lure her with expensive dinners and a nice bracelet Leave the bitch breathless, what the bitch don't know is that I'm a mothafuckin' sellout and a rapist Baby, you're an angel How about we turn this into a fable of some sort? You already know you're dead Ironic 'cause your lipstick's red, of course I stuff you in the trunk, drunk 'Cause all I really wanna do is fuck and snort blow AGP: TINA!!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!! Tina: Sorry! Johnny: Look at that Boeing airplane! AGP: They’ve been acting all aggressive and shit with Trailwood lately and I don’t know why! Michael: Well let’s go! They travel to Thunder Road Michael: Bow this is the best part! We will play laser tag and then mini golf! JC: Kids VS Adults! Michael: Bring it on! They spent an hour playing laser tag Michael: That was fun! Johnny: We should do it more often! Bridget: Even Charles had fun! AGP: I guess so. Now let’s get golfing! They spent time playing mini golf, but AGP aid hating it AGP: WHY CAN’T I GET IN THE GOD DAMN HOLE?!?! Michael: Relax! Tina: I got a hole in one! AGP: WHAT?!?! AGP breaks his club Michael: DAD!!! Bridget: What are you doing? AGP: FUCK FARGO!!! AGP proceeds to breaks everyone else’s clubs and shout vulgar language about Fargo and North Dakota Employee: You all need to get out! AGP: FINE, BITCH!!! At the motel... Michael: Do you realize you just ruined everyone’s day? AGP: I don’t care. Bridget: We were all having fun and you ruined it! AGP: Not my problem. Michael: You know, you’ve been a problem since we started this- AGP: WE SHOULD’VE STAYED IN SOUTH CAROLINA!!! Tina: Can’t you just have fun with us? AGP: No! Michael: Crying I fucking can’t! Category:Fanfic Category:North Dakota Series